dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
PPV Studios
, , |key people = Alyssa Gregg Bahnsen (COO)|owners = KTY Media Group (CPN Holdings)}} PPV Studios (formerly known as PPV Global Enterprises and L.A. Post Production & Video) is a worldwide provider of post-production, subtitling, translation, and language dubbing services to the entertainment industry. It was founded in 1978 by Charles Y. Bahnsen and his son Tim Bahnsen in , , , and was originally headquartered at . The company employs more than 3,000 employees worldwide and utilizes a network of more than 6,000 freelance translators. In 2018, KTY Media Group partnered with and to purchase PPV Studios. Achievements * In 1998, prior to becoming a part of the PPV Studios network, PPV Studios Netherlands (then known as Media Studios Rotterdam) won a Dutch export award for producing the Netherlands Dutch dub of PB&J Otter. Dubbing director Daan Clijsters, PPV Studios Netherlands' current manager and a voice acting veteran with nearly 40 years of experience, was also honored by the service for his work on the dub. Studios Americas * PPV Studios Los Angeles (founded in 1978) * PPV Studios New York (founded in 1987 as Levy Video Services) * PPV Studios Miami (founded in 2010) * PPV Heart of Texas Studios (founded in 2015) * PPV Toronto - Martin Berger Recording Ltd. (founded in 1995) * PPV Studios Montreal (founded in 2001) * PPV Studios B.C. (founded in 2001) * PPV Studios Caracas (founded in 1995) * PPV Studios Chile (founded in 1997 as Alcatraz Digital) * PPV Studios Mexico City (founded in 1991 as Audio Inteligente S.C.L.) * PPV Studios Monterrey (founded in 2017) * PPV Studios Rio de Janeiro (founded in 1998) * PPV Studios São Paulo (founded in 2003) Europe * PPV Prime (founded in 1980 as Prime Sound Studios Limited) * PPV Studios Madrid (founded in 1996) * PPV Studios Barcelona (founded in 1999) * PPV Magia (founded in 1990 as Estudios Magia) * PPV Magia León (founded in 2000 as Magia II) * PPV Studios Portugal (founded in 2001) * PPV Studios Rome (founded in 1980 as Television Doppiatori) * PPV Studios Milan (founded in 1997) * PPV Studios Bologna (founded in 1984 as Videoromagna) * PPV Studios Berlin (founded in 1992 as Magic! Synchron-Studio) * PPV Studios Munich (founded in 2000) * PPV Studios France (founded in 2001) * PPV Studios Netherlands (founded in 1985 as Media Studios Rotterdam) * PPV Studios Brussels (founded in 2001) * PPV Studios Antwerp (founded in 2010) * PPV Studios Moscow (founded in 2002) * PPV Studios Odessa (founded in 1993 as Studio Y) * PPV Studios Sofia (founded in 2010) * PPV Studios Prague (founded in 1993 as Studio Dabing Odborný Prague) * PPV Radiotrak (founded in 1995) * PPV Studios Bratislava (founded in 2012) * PPV Studios Ljubljana (founded in 2012) * PPV Studios Bucharest (founded in 2012) * PPV Studios Latvia (founded in 2012) Scandinavia * PPV Studios Sweden (founded in 1997) * PPV Studios Denmark (founded in 1997) * PPV Studios Norway (founded in 1997) * PPV Studios Finland (founded in 1997) Asia * PPV Studios Tokyo (founded in 2010) * PPV Studios Beijing (founded in 2015; joint-venture with and ) * PPV Studios Kaohsiung (founded in 1998 as Guo Kai Localization Industry Co., Ltd.) * PPV Studios Hong Kong (founded in 2001 as YeahDub!) * PPV Studios Singapore (founded in 2017) * PPV Studios Delhi (founded in 2017) Oceania * PPV Studios Vicnora (founded in 1975 as Seal Studios) Affiliated Studios These are studios that PPV doesn't own but has contracted dubs out to: * TV-Video Synchron ( , ) * ( , ) * ( , ) * ( , ) * Old Mill Studios ( ) * Difuze ( , ) Category:Dubbing Category:Fictional companies Category:Companies Category:Los Angeles Category:United States